<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pop Your Pérignon by StarTalers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487371">Pop Your Pérignon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers'>StarTalers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]<br/>*CP：路人x及川彻（mob）<br/>*Note：26岁的及川选手，生日快乐（混乱邪恶）|阿根廷国家队更衣室mob|轮流用内啥喂蛋糕的play|标题来自《Birthday》[Katy Perry]，不应当有色批没听过这首小黄歌QAQ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina National Team/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pop Your Pérignon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>及川接到队长的电话叫他去更衣室时，也没多想，只当是临时要开个小会之类的。<br/>敲了敲门没人应，推门进去一片漆黑，也没什么声音。“什么嘛…怎么我是第一个到的啊……”及川小声念叨着伸手去摸门边墙上的顶灯开关，房间亮起的同时，耳边也炸开了声音。<br/>“阿彻，生日快乐！！”“哦哦哦！”“嗷——”“啊！”<br/>大概是队友们也没估量好位置和距离，拉炮里的彩纸屑倒没什么关系，但被香槟沫劈头盖脸淋了一身，及川都不知道自己鼻酸是因为感动还是委屈了，眨了眨湿漉漉的睫毛，眼角泛红地望过去。<br/>队友们也是哭笑不得的表情，手忙脚乱地找毛巾，但他们训练完把及川支回宿舍就开始紧锣密鼓地布置，连澡都没冲，就凑合擦了擦，手边一时还真翻不出一条干净的毛巾，最后是副攻手找出件备用T恤，勉强给他擦了脸和头发。<br/>队长和自由人接着推出一个12寸的草莓奶油蛋糕，点起蜡烛给他唱歌许愿，及川又不争气地吸了吸鼻子。同俱乐部的队友们关系一直不错，每年也都会为他庆祝，但来自其它俱乐部，联赛里剑拔弩张的死对头们，刚刚集训相处一个月竟也尽心为他庆祝，着实意外，他俯身吹了蜡烛，睁开眼看着那只红白诱人的蛋糕，梦游似的嘟囔：“高糖高热……小心被教练骂哦。”<br/>他这句刚好被队长听到，国家队也是CA圣胡安队长，平日里便知根知底，眼下凑过去语气暧昧地说：“所以必须要增加运动量，对吧？”<br/>门边同时传来落锁的声音，及川心里“咯噔”一下，转过头瞪大了眼，似乎想从对方的表情中证实他说的运动是什么运动。队长被他这副比平常更容易受到惊吓的表情讨了欢心，揽着他的腰低头轻吻了下他的嘴唇，然后鼻尖蹭着鼻尖说：“集训开始到现在一直饿着吧，今天会好好喂饱你的。”边说边手掌下移，用力揉他饱满的屁股。<br/>及川抬手推了一下，皮笑肉不笑地强撑，“队长你在说什么啊。”<br/>“哎呀，我们阿彻是因为太久没被满足所以在这说气话咯，对不起嘛，一定一定好好补偿你。”队长一面说着，一面朝同队的主攻手使眼色，他们俩再加上及川算是CA圣胡安今年的铁三角，联赛里配合默契表现亮眼，所以被排联直接打包送进了国家队。<br/>及川见装傻没用，只能软着嗓子撒娇，“饶了我吧，这还有别的队的人在呢……”<br/>“大家当然都是为了给阿彻庆祝生日特·意·聚在一起的啊。”<br/>及川这下彻底明白了，自己今晚怕是有得受了，眼神溜到一旁的蛋糕上，干笑两声试图转移话题：“哈哈，还是先吃蛋糕吧，哈哈……”<br/>“嗯，当然先吃蛋糕，我们亲自喂你哦~”<br/>说话的是队里的接应，这会儿已经脱了裤子露出半勃的性器，却没朝着及川来，而是扶着那根狰狞的阴茎小心翼翼地插进雪白柔软的蛋糕里，动作缓慢又暗示意味十足，及川看直了眼，下意识地咽了一口。<br/>插到底，接应又扶着末端往上挑，勺子似的落满奶油和一点堪堪盛起来的海绵蛋糕，这才又摇摇晃晃地往及川这边走。<br/>他的确饿太久了，甚至没等接应走到跟前，已经主动跪下去，伸出一截舌头去接差点落下来的奶油，顺势含住顶端，品尝美味似的舔吮吸食。刚训练完又没洗澡，及川鼻尖萦绕着汗味和下体的腥味，嘴里倒还好，被奶油蛋糕的甜腻盖过了大半。<br/>其他人把蛋糕挪过来，也和接应一样，用几把沾了再往及川嘴边送。一开始不得要领，好一会儿才能喂上一口，及川便不满地含住前一个人不放，挑着殷红的眼角往上看，看得人心脏狂跳。<br/>几轮之后便熟练了，蛋糕被戳得乱七八糟，及川应接不暇，嘴角和脸颊也被蹭满了奶油和蛋糕碎屑，仿佛他才是那道任人品尝的甜点，可能已经有人在这个过程中被口射了，只是混在奶油里也尝不太出来，被他一滴不落地吞下去。<br/>没过多久，队友又开始挑战用龟头顶起切半的草莓喂进及川嘴里去，这可比沾奶油难多了，一群人围着托盘连玩带闹，时不时传来几句揶揄。<br/>“你那几把不行，不够大。”<br/>“你才不行，我可看见了，你射最快。”<br/>明明这边还留了两个人，一左一右夹着及川，让他同时含着，可他还是等得无聊又吃不饱，撑起膝盖爬过去，下巴搭上桌沿，又指了指自己半张着的嘴。<br/>这下大家都明白了，纷纷挺着腰把草莓往他嘴里顶，鲜红的果实被洁白整齐的牙齿咬破，酸甜的汁水四溢，将他本就有点红肿起来的嘴唇染得更艳，既然美丽的花朵其实是植物的生殖器官，那么他甜蜜的嘴唇就该是受精的花蕊，偏偏那双棕栗色的眼睛明亮又干净，让他永远纯洁，永远无辜。<br/>原来CA圣胡安队内第一次做的时候，就有人说他长了张“婊子脸”，当时及川骂骂咧咧地反驳，用上了队友教的但暂时还说不太顺的那些个脏字，然后被一巴掌拍在屁股上噤了声。“夸你呢，长得漂亮，我看一眼就硬了。”队友说着又把他抱起来操，边操边贴着他耳根吹气儿：“宝贝儿你自己说说，硬不硬？说啊？”<br/>而今夜之后，怕是全阿根廷都知道他有多妙了，未来的日日夜夜里，要有多少血气方刚的小伙子得对着海报自我纾解，苦苦回味今夜他们是怎样射在这张漂亮得过分的脸上，他是怎样用盈满水汽的眼迷蒙地看过来，怎样噘着嘴巴嗔怪“真浪费”，又怎样探出舌尖把流到嘴边的粘稠精液拉着丝地卷进去。<br/>“阿彻，蛋糕不能只给你一个人吃吧？也喂喂我们啊？”<br/>已经有人按捺不住伸手去掀他的衣服了，及川也不扭捏，顺着那几只手的动作脱了个精光。他本来就白，一点也没被拉美毒辣的太阳晒黑，白皙的皮肤被顶灯照得反光，第一次见这番风景的新队友吹起口哨，及川转头朝他们抛了个媚眼，表演似的拄着摆蛋糕的那张小矮桌攀了上去。<br/>他双腿分开跪在勉强还能看出形状的蛋糕残骸上方，缓慢地沉下去，晃着腰画了几个圈，再撅起沾满奶油的屁股展示给大家看，勾着嘴角似笑非笑地说：“请用~”<br/>队里的边攻手先上去在他的大腿内侧掐了一把，随即低头埋进圆润的臀瓣中间，狼吞虎咽地舔舐起来，舌头不时滑过藏在其中的穴口，又换着角度往里钻。<br/>其他人哪有耐心一个一个来，纷纷上前把及川围在中间，要么捉了他那双作为二传精心保养的手在蛋糕里滚一圈，要么往他的前胸和颈窝上涂，当然也没冷落了那根从刚才起就颤颤巍巍地立着正渗出前液的阴茎，拢了拢剩余的残渣抹在上面。<br/>及川不是第一次和这么多人玩，却是第一次有种要被拆分吃净的恐慌，软着腿支不住，膝盖掉出桌角直往下滑，其他人也正好嫌桌子边太窄，拖着他就往更衣室的地板上倒，下面垫着副攻帮他口，偏偏还不肯含深，勾着他自己塌下腰，屁股高高撅起像发情的小母猫。<br/>之前被塞得满满的嘴巴这会儿反倒受了冷落，及川抬头见队长正硬着下身坐在长凳上，欣赏似的看他被人翻来覆去地整，一副看戏的表情，及川开口唤他，他便明知故问：“什么事呀？”<br/>及川刚准备和他打嘴仗，身后的边攻舔得差不多，插了根手指进去，他太久没做过，后面紧得不行，刚一根手指，就逼得他惊叫出声，要说什么全忘了，不知所措地连声喊“队长”。<br/>“阿彻真是，之前怎么教你的？又不记得了？”<br/>及川在CA圣胡安明明不是年龄最小的，却处处透着老幺的性子，平日里队长又照顾他最多，语言考试是队长一个单词一个单词教过的，最严格的时候连叫床都不许及川讲日语，逼着及川磕磕巴巴地用西语说“舒服”、“操我”。<br/>及川当然记得，赶紧改口叫“papi”，队长便满意地走到他面前，循循善诱道：“甜心叫papi什么事呀？嗯？”<br/>边攻偏偏这时加了根手指，在他里面又戳又抠，及川忍着不叫，颤着嗓子回答：“papi…papi……想要。”<br/>“甜心想要什么？”队长边问边用硬挺的肉棒左右甩他的脸，及川抻着脖子要舔，他又故意退开。<br/>“……想、…想要几把……”<br/>“想要谁的几把？”<br/>“pa、papi……papi的！”<br/>“想怎么要papi的几把啊？”<br/>及川急得要哭，好像这么多年好不容易说顺了的西语又不会了似的，“…想、想吃！呜……想吃papi、吃papi的几把、唔、”<br/>上下两张嘴被同时插到底，及川被噎出一泡眼泪，簌簌顺着脸颊往下淌，队长一边托着他的下巴用拇指帮他擦，一边不住地哄：“乖，乖哦，彻彻甜心最乖，是papi的小宝贝儿，小蜜糖。”下身倒一点不像嘴上说得那么温柔，狠挺着腰往他喉咙里操。<br/>边攻听到及川模糊的哭腔也兴奋得不行，掐着他的腰猛操，把他的屁股撞得“啪啪”响，很快就又红又烫，手感像半融的奶酪，从指缝间挤出来，又被好几双手捏来揉去。边攻操了一会儿就抽出来换自由人上，自己射在及川紧绷的背上，逆着脊椎陷下去的那条沟往上推，又推下来，停在尾椎骨那一节按了两下，及川就像被抽了筋似的软下来，前面触到冰凉的地板，止不住打了个哆嗦。刚刚副攻怕他太早高潮没给他口到射，这会儿又被激了一下，稍微软了点儿，快感不上不下地吊着，憋得难受。<br/>及川能感觉出来背后换了人，没有刚才那么粗，但更长，还带着点上翘的弧度，正抵在自己的敏感点上，快进快出，嘴里含着几把也堵不住浪叫，哼哼唧唧的，也听不出来在嘀咕什么。<br/>队长怕他呛着，没射在嘴里，及川反倒不高兴地瞪了他一眼，赌着气扭头就去吃别人的，故意舔出“唑唑”的水声，给队长气笑了，揉了把他汗湿的头发，哑着嗓子骂：“小崽子，不识好歹。”<br/>副队是另一号自由人，也是别的俱乐部的队长，看到这出，用胳膊肘拐了下队长，调笑道：“刚刚还甜心宝贝儿蜜糖地叫，操完就变成小崽子了？”<br/>“你不知道，这小崽子凶得很，不管着点儿能榨死你。”<br/>自由人操完，副队就接过来，把及川抱到腿上，让他自己骑。及川也不客气，大腿根上还挂着从屁股里流出来的精液，就扶着那根一口气坐到底，自顾自地上下动起来，仿佛要十秒内解决了他。<br/>副队这下算是明白“不管着点儿能榨死你”是什么意思了，当然他也不是不会治像及川这样的小崽子，抬手捏住及川的乳头，又掐又揉，及川登时软了腰，往他身上趴，就这样也不老实，反躬着背把自己的胸往他手里送似的来回蹭，边蹭边颠三倒四地叫唤，一会儿要这样摸，一会儿要那样，属他能折腾。<br/>本来也没排什么顺序，谁想上了就自个儿找地方，抢不到嘴和屁股就用手，再不济就戳到他腋下或膝窝里蹭，搞到后半夜，这帮人也数不清操了几轮。最初他们尽量控制着及川不让他射，怕他体力透支撑不了多久，哪想到他光被插后面也能高潮，还是那种一高潮就加倍敏感的类型，连着射了好几次，到最后可怜巴巴地软着，时不时往外吐些清液，面色潮红半眯着眼，也不知道是困还是要昏过去，好在队长说了句“没事儿，他爽到了就这样”，大家才放心。<br/>边攻注意到和及川同属CA圣胡安的主攻还硬着下身在旁边看，回想起来他好像除了最开始喂蛋糕，一直没有什么动作，便贱兮兮地问：“怎么？今天不行？”<br/>主攻略有深意地看他一眼，不以为然地笑笑，“前半场啊，你们只能被他玩，坚持到第五局才能玩到他。”说完觉得也差不多了，开了瓶矿泉水，嘴对嘴给及川喂了下去。<br/>及川出了不少汗，正渴着，一整瓶水喝下去精神不少，搂着主攻的脖子腻歪，边舔他湿淋淋的嘴唇边用气音喊“老公”。<br/>在CA圣胡安，不仅队长，每个人都按猜拳顺序抢了个“名分”，什么“papi”、“老公”、“主人”、“哥哥”的通通叫了个爽，多少人等着主攻转会好继承这个“老公”，他当时摆摆手说：“不可能，我和小彻永结同好，别说转会，哪怕是死了，小彻也得给我守寡，被你们这帮狗人操生的孩子还得跟我姓。”一群人大笑着骂他：“傻比，别以后真有了老婆床上还叫‘小彻’。”“放屁，我们阿根廷可是一夫一妻制，我老婆只能是小彻，我这根几把就是专门给小彻长的！”<br/>宠是真宠，那几声“老公”也喊得顺耳，但主攻向来也欺负他最狠，低头衔住及川的下唇用牙尖磨，疼得他倒吸冷气，直往人怀里缩。<br/>“哟，还知道我是你老公呢？”主攻松了嘴，用手捏住及川的脸颊让他抬头，满意地看到那双雾蒙蒙的眼里只剩自己的影子，“当着老公的面和别的男人玩这么欢，小彻真是个浪荡婊子。”<br/>换及川还有精力的时候，肯定吐着舌头朝他摆鬼脸，准备一百句顶回去，现下却只能任他摆布。<br/>主攻拎着及川按到桌上，伸手下去检查一般摸他被操得熟软的小穴，及川晃着屁股往后靠，呜呜咽咽地说：“不要手，不要…要老公的几把操我……”<br/>主攻也不急，阴茎在及川的臀缝里来回滑，龟头几次擦过穴口，偏偏不肯插进去，“咦？要操哪里呢？”<br/>“这里，这、这里。”及川自己扒开臀瓣露出中间那张还吞吐着别人精液的小口。<br/>“小彻不说清楚的话，老公可不懂呢。”<br/>“屁股、是、屁股，要老公操我屁股。”<br/>主攻像突然生气似的一巴掌甩在他挺翘的屁股上，白皙的皮肤顿时浮现出五个鲜明的指印，及川痛得尖叫，眼泪稀里哗啦地掉，前面却又硬了。<br/>“婊子怎么能说‘屁股’？”<br/>“呜……是、是……小穴、啊！”<br/>话音刚落，又被一巴掌打上另一半屁股，火辣辣地疼，及川反复换了好几个词都不对，哭得都变调了，脑子浑浑噩噩的，怎么也想不清楚了。<br/>主攻不打算轻易放过他，倒还算好心提醒：“你papi怎么教你的？”<br/>“papi…papi……”及川呢喃着抬头去找队长，小脸憋得通红。<br/>队长看不下去，用口型给他提示，及川透着眼泪仔细拼读，终于支支吾吾地说完整：“v…vi…g……逼，啊，要老公操逼……呜、唔、”<br/>主攻这才掐着他的腰猛冲到底，及川整个人像水一样滩在桌面上，死扒着桌沿，才不至于被撞飞出去。<br/>所以说，要当“婊子”不仅得长得漂亮，还得紧，后面都快被操烂了，换根几把还跟处似的又夹又吸，主攻算是没白等，爽得直抽气，打桩似的往里操，还不忘拿骚话撩他：“你说说，老公在操谁的逼？”<br/>“唔啊、啊……我、啊、我的……逼、我啊、啊……”<br/>“胡说，这哪能是你的逼呢？再想想。”<br/>及川被操得腿都麻了，摇着头说不出话，主攻放缓了点速度，继续问：“说啊，谁的逼？”<br/>“……是…啊、老公的，这、啊……啊、啊，老公的逼……只、只给老公操……”<br/>得到答案的主攻又猛冲起来，桌脚不稳，在更衣室的地板上碰得“嗑啷嗑啷”响，都快盖过及川的呻吟声了，又在他一声拔高的喘息里射出来。<br/>及川已经什么都射不出了，但刚刚喝的那瓶水现在开始作祟，偏偏主攻射完没抽出去，很快又恢复半勃的状态，搅着里面的精液磨蹭，准备再来一轮。<br/>“等、等等…呜呜……老公，我想尿尿……”及川向后伸出手胡乱抓挠，想把主攻推开，反倒被捉了手腕拎起来，他哪里站得住，脚一软又趴到地板上，主攻便牵着一只手操着他往和更衣室相连的盥洗室走，坏心眼地不肯抱他，及川只能支着酸软的手，被顶一下爬一步。<br/>终于爬到小便池前，主攻又像给小孩把尿似的兜着他的膝窝把他抱起来，小幅度地颠了颠，“尿吧。”<br/>“不行……我、我…尿不出来。”及川本意是要他把自己放下来，主攻哪里肯，反而下身又不安分地动起来，颠簸的幅度越来越大，吓得及川反手搂住他的脖子，在他耳边哀求：“不行…别……啊……呜、啊、啊……”<br/>“你啊，真难伺候。”主攻空出一只手帮他揉肚子，及川这才有只脚着了地，却也只能踮着脚尖，重心还挂在他身上。<br/>及川极力不去想身后激烈的冲撞，可就是像丧失本能一样，忘了怎么排泄。脑子里轻飘飘的，像打着旋上升的暖空气，最终趋于一片空白，嘴巴里无意识地叫着，舌头也忘了收回去，口水滴滴答答地落在胸口，直到耳边响起一声轻笑和隐约的水声。<br/>“呜…呜……好脏…”<br/>“哭什么呀。”主攻说着低头亲昵地吻了吻他，“小彻才不脏，老公待会儿给你舔舔干净，乖乖的哦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>《Pop Your Pérignon》全文终</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Postscript：<br/>如果一个人不想搞鸭鸭，基本可以诊断为性功能障碍了吧？（。<br/>还想搞双性，想搞女装55555555555</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>